


Collateral Damage

by FreshBrains



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the mood for a story, Hawkguy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _any, any, (417): So do you want to hear how I got the hickey first, or how I got the black eye?_

“Oh my god, _what_?” Clint opened the door so hard it slammed against the drywall, rattling what little dishes he actually owned in the cupboards.  He blinked in the dark hallway, sleep still in his eyes, but he’d know those damn sunglasses anywhere.  “Why didn’t you use your key?”

“Lost it,” Kate said coolly, letting herself into the apartment.  “Any coffee left?”  Lucky bounded over to see her— _traitor,_ Clint thought. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Clint growled, pulling her into a tight hug, needing to feel her alive and warm after three days gone “on assignment” with no texts or calls.  He trusted Kate, always had—but she was still his Katie-Kate and he still worried like a pathetic old sap.  “And you’re holding a damn Starbucks cup.”

Kate hugged him back, just as tight, head resting against his chest.  “I finished it on the way over.”  When she pulled away, Clint finally got a good look at her—no missing teeth or limbs, no new scars, no signs of torture or abuse.  Must’ve been a decent trip.  She slid off her sunglasses and he winced; she had a pretty nice shiner, but they’d both had worse.  “In the mood for a story, Hawkguy?”

He plopped onto the couch, rubbing his eyes.  “Always.  Start with the black eye.”

Kate propped her bow in the corner and sat next to him, throwing her legs into his lap.  “Let me tell you about this puppy first,” she said, yanking back the collar of her tee shirt and revealing a hickey the size of a fist on her neck.  She smiled proudly.

Clint sighed and got up, gently moving Kate’s legs.  “I’m going back to bed.”

“Your loss,” Kate called, snuggling into the couch to rest.  Clint could practically hear her grin.


End file.
